fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris' Upcoming Stories 1
This is 10 of my upcoming stories! The first upcoming story is a fanmake of the Star Trek: The Original Series episode Mirror, Mirror! In this fanmake, Malachite sends the Sailor Scouts into a parallel universe where all that is good is evil and all that is evil is good! The second upcoming story is a fanmake of The Little Mermaid! In this fanmake, Sailor Mercury falls for Billy/Blue Ranger, something that Sailor Moon does not approve! When she does the unthinkable, Sailor Mercury will do anything to be with Billy, even if it means selling her voice to Sailor Galaxia! The third upcoming story is a fanmake of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country! In this fanmake, after many years of war, the Vasyrites want peace with the Chulaks! But a conspiracy threatens to destroy the peace talks! The United Federation of Planets must stop the conspirators! The fourth upcoming story is a fanmake of Return of the Jedi! In this fanmake, after rescuing Billy from Professor James Moriarty, the Federation and its allies must destroy the Empire's new Death Cube and put an end to the evil reign of King Atem and his right hand man, Bakura! The fifth upcoming story is another fanmake of The Little Mermaid. Jake Long falls for Rose, something that Anakin Skywalker does not approve! When Anakin does the unthinkable, Jake will do anything to be with Rose, even if it means selling his voice to Dark Laser! The sixth upcoming story is a fanmake of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers episode The Song of Guitardo! In this fanmake, as Sailor Mars tries her hand at songwriting, Dark Laser decides to create a rock and roll nightmare! He calls forth Ember McClain, a rocker ghost with a hypnotic sound! The seventh upcoming story is a cross fanmake of Cinderella and The Little Mermaid! In this fanmake, Namine was just a servant working for her stepfather, Jafar, until she fell in love with Prince Roxas! When Jafar does the unthinkable, Namine will do anything to be with Roxas, even if it means selling her voice to Azula! The eighth upcoming story is another fanmake of Return of the Jedi! In this fanmake, after rescuing Jake Long from Dark Laser, the Federation and its allies must destroy the Empire's new Death Cube and put an end to the evil reign of Chase Young and his apprentice, Dark Laser! The ninth upcoming story is a fanmake of The Lion King! In this fanmake, Jake Long is the future king of the Magical Realm, but his uncle, Dark Dragon, wants to be king himself and will stop at nothing to steal the throne, even if it means he has to kill Jake and his father! The tenth and final upcoming story is a fanmake of Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home! In this fanmake, when a probe threatens to destroy Earth, Danny Phantom and his allies must go back in time to retrieve a pair of humpback whales so that they can answer the probe and save Earth! Category:Fan Fiction